Somebody to Love
by writingrox12
Summary: Finn and Quinn are getting back together, leaving Puck and Rachel more than just a little heartbroken. But you can be sure they'll keep each other occupied. Puckleberry SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

"He's the first boy I've ever loved, Puck. You were just some guy I hooked up with when I was-"

"Drunk off wine coolers and having a fat day, I know." Puck says, his expression and voice emotionless, even though he can practically feel his fucking heart breaking.

Quinn sighs and looks down. He knows that she doesn't want to hurt him, but that doesn't mean it doesn't fucking sting like a bitch. They spent the summer together and he fucking loved her with everything he had in him. He'd never felt that way about a girl, ever. And this was exactly why.

"I'm sorry, Puck. Don't hate me." She says, looking up at him with her big, sparkling eyes.

"Whatever." He shrugs. "You want to go back to Finn, go ahead." He says, acting like he doesn't care. He doesn't need her to know she's breaking him. "We had a good summer. It's a new school year though, we should screw other people." He nods as if in agreement.

"Puck, stop. It's not like that." Quinn says, speaking quietly so nobody walking up and down the hallway can hear her.

"Not for you. But I'll be sure to get some now that Miss Celibacy is off my back." He smirks.

Her jaw drops and then tenses and she looks away from him. "Fine. Act like a jerk because you're hurting, but I really am sorry." She says. She puts her hand on his arm and he jerks away.

"Whatever, Quinn. Go find Finn and celebrate! You can be the god damn golden couple again." He snorts before turning and walking away. He's not fucking going to class now, fuck that.

He passes Finn on the way who gives him a nod and Puck wants to jump on him and beat the shit out of him, but he flips him the bird and continues walking. He's not sure where he'll go, but he doesn't give a shit if he gets another detention for ditching.

He walks out the doors and heads for his truck, intent on just driving around and blowing off some steam. But he only gets a few steps before he hears something that makes him freeze. It sounds like a girl…crying.

He turns and sure enough, there's a girl sitting on the ground next to the door with her knees to her chest, her face in her hands and she's sobbing. It takes him a second to realize who it is.

"Berry?" he asks, taking a few steps towards her.

Rachel snaps her head to look at him and he doesn't think he's ever seen her in such shitty shape. Her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks are tear stained, and what little make up she wears has been smeared all over her eyelids.

"Oh. Hi, N-Noah." She stutters between sobs.

He hates it when chicks cry. It's like, getting shot in the balls or something. He just hates it. He always has.

"What's wrong?" he asks her, wanting to make her stop crying.

She sniffles and her body shakes a bit.

"F-F-F-Finn and Qu-Qu-Quinn are-"

"Oh. Yeah, I've heard." He interrupts, not needing a reminder. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Dudes don't cry. Except Kurt, but he's barely a dude. "You wanna go for a drive?" he asks Rachel suddenly, even though he's barely thought it through. He just knows that he definitely doesn't want to go to class, and she doesn't look like she's in any shape to either.

Rachel looks a bit surprised but she nods. "Sure." She says and honestly, that surprises Puck.

He holds his hand out to her and she takes it, pulling herself up. She wipes at her face with the tissue she's holding, but he thinks it's pointless because she just starts sobbing again. He needs to fix this.

He walks to his truck with her trailing behind him, blubbering like a baby. He opens the door for her and helps her inside before tossing his backpack in the back and walking around. He climbs in and sits still for a moment before slamming his fist on the wheel.

"FUCK!" he yells at the top of his lungs, making Rachel nearly jump out of her skin. He leans his head against the steering wheel, trying to get his composure or whatever back so he doesn't completely lose his shit. At least, in front of her.

After a few seconds, he feels her move closer and put her hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. He turns to look at her and she nods.

"I know how you feel." She whispers with a sniffle.

"We shoulda seen it coming." He says, closing his eyes.

He hears her whimper and is afraid she is about to start bawling again so he leans back and pulls her tight against him. Not only does he think she needs it, but he needs it too. She smells like apples and strawberries, and she's warm, and she wraps her arms around him too. They both need this. She's hugging him so tightly that it's like she thinks she's going to disappear if she doesn't hold on for dear life, but he doesn't mind. It's nice to feel needed like this.

"I want to hate him." She whispers.

"I know." He responds.

"I really loved him." She chokes as more sobs come.

He holds her tighter.

"I gave him my virginity for crying out loud." She whimpers, nuzzling into his neck.

Now he's not only angry with Finn and Quinn for himself, but for Rachel too. The bastard took her virginity and then broke her heart. What a fuckin' toolbag.

"Wanna go see a movie?" he asks her.

"What movie?" she responds.

"I don't care. Anything. Something gory and violent with tall football players and blonde cheerleaders getting their heads chopped off."

And she sort of giggles. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

So they separate and they drive to the nearest movie theater. The soonest movie playing is some Pixar kids movie, but he doesn't care. He buys two tickets, a large popcorn, and a large soda for them to share, and they go in. They're the only ones in this theater because this is the movies last week running here, and it's one-fifteen on a Wednesday.

The movie's actually not bad, and he hears Rachel laugh at it, which is good. He can't stand it when chicks cry, and he wants her to be done crying by the time they leave. He even laughs too, but only a couple times.

When he reaches for the drink just as she's putting it down, his hand wraps around hers for a split second and then they both retract their limbs as though they've been burnt. He doesn't reach for the drink again.

When the movie ends, she claps as though it were a theater performance and he shakes his head at her.

"That was enjoyable, for a children's film, wouldn't you say?" she asks him as he stands and stretches and if he didn't know any better, he'd say her eyes trailed down to the bit of stomach that shows when his shirt rides up.

"Yeah, it was alright." He shrugs, grabbing the popcorn and the drink and then following her down the row of chairs back to the aisle. And yeah, he watches her ass in the little black skirt she's wearing. He bets if she bends over, he'd be able to tell what color panties she's wearing.

"Thank you for taking me." She says once they step back into the bright sunlight. They both blink for a second before heading back to his truck.

"No problem." He says, once again helping her back in.

This is weird. Even when they dated, if you could call it that, he didn't take her on dates. Granted, they were both obsessed with someone else at the time but still.

It's weird, but at the same time, he realizes that he doesn't want to be alone.

It's two thirty by the time they get back into his truck and start driving back down the road. Too early to go home, but school is definitely not an option.

"Where to?" he asks.

"Take a left up there." She says.

"Are you going home?" he asks her.

"Oh, no. I don't want to explain to my fathers why I'm home." She says, shaking her head. "I just need to go to my…special place." She nods.

He's confused, but he follows her directions as she gives them to him. A left here, three blocks, another left, and now a right. They're on a long stretch of road now, heading away from Lima.

"Where are we going?" he asks warily.

"Just a bit farther." She nods.

He doesn't have it in him to argue with her, so he keeps going. They pass a few houses, but they're widely spread apart. He wonders what the hell she's thinking about. Where is this 'special' place of hers?

"Take this left!" she says, and she sounds so excited that he chuckles as he does what she says.

A few miles later, they approach this massive, ancient looking building that looks like it used to be some sort of theater or something. "What is it?" he asks when he parks.

"It used to be a theater, for plays and musicals and the like, before movie theaters got big." She says before opening the door and jumping down. "Come inside!" she urges before shutting the door.

He sighs, but follows her anyways, locking his truck before he does. "Are we even supposed to be here?" he asks.

She's quiet for a minute as she carefully moves some strategically placed boards that are in front of a door. "Technically, there is nothing that says we can't be." She says.

"Except that 'No Trespassers' sign." He says, pointing to the wooden sign on the ground. It's dirty and faded, but it still clearly reads 'No Trespassers'.

"What sign?" she asks, though she's not looking at it, or even at him.

"That one." He says.

"Hm…odd, I don't see one."

"You're not looking." He chuckles, knowing she's avoiding it on purpose.

"Come on!" she says, ignoring him.

He shakes his head and follows her in. He's down with breaking some rules, and besides, this could be kinda cool. He follows her as she walks deeper and deeper into the dark theater and he wonders how often she comes here. She takes a sudden sharp right and he almost loses her.

"Stairs." She warns, and with good reason, because even with her warning, he trips over the first one. "Stairs end." She says after five steps. "Stay there." She orders, but he can hear her walking away.

A few seconds of darkness and then he's blinded suddenly by an obnoxiously bright light. It takes him a minute to realize, it's the sun and it's coming from an emergency exit door on the other side of the…stage?

Of course. Rachel Berry's special place is a damn stage in an old, condemned theater.

She walks to the front and center of the stage and stares out at the old, dusty seats and he can't help but watch her.

Suddenly, she takes a deep breath belts out the loudest, longest, scream he's ever heard, making him jump and nearly fall down the stairs. He looks at her like she's crazy when she's finished and he watches her stand there, panting.

"Normally…I sing." She explains. "But I just…I needed to scream." She sighs.

"Well, I coulda helped you with that." He says before he even thinks about it.

Wait…did he just make a sexual joke to Rachel Berry?

She turns towards him. "Will you come here?" she asks.

At first, he thinks about saying no, but then he decides 'Well, fuck it.' And he approaches her almost warily. He's a few feet away from her when he stops. "Yeah?"

She sighs as she turns away from him, back to the chairs. "I should have had sex with you when I had the chance." She says.

"Wait, what?" he asks, moving a few steps closer.

"I had sex with Finn, and he broke my heart. I didn't love you, therefore you wouldn't have broken my heart. I should have just had sex with you and gotten it over with." She sighs, hugging herself.

He thinks she's about to cry again, and he doesn't want that.

"Don't like…beat yourself up." He says, walking so that he is standing next to her, looking out at the 'audience'.

"I hate men." She sighs. He chuckles.

"I've got Santana's number." He offers.

She elbows him playfully. "Not what I meant."

"I know. But if it ever is what you mean, let me watch, kay?" he smirks.

"You're a pig, Noah Puckerman."

He chuckles. "I know." He agrees. "But secretly, I bet you love it." He says, looking over at her.

She rolls her eyes and looks up at him, but he can only see about half of her face in this light. "For some reason, I do." She says with a small smile before looking back to the seats.

"Good to know." He says with a chuckle.

"Did you love her?" she asks suddenly.

He looks away, not wanting to answer. But it's Rachel, so she'll probably grill him until he does.

"Yeah." He nods. "A lot."

"I'm sorry." She says.

"Me too." He agrees with a nod. "Wanna make-out just so that we can tell people and piss them off?" he asks her.

She giggles and shakes her head at him. "That's very childish." She smiles.

"So? It'll be fun. Promise." He grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Noah…" she says, her voice somewhere half way between reprimanding and amused.

"Come on. We can make-out right here, on stage. We can pretend we're in a play or some shit." He smiles, turning towards her and gently grabbing her arm to pull her close.

"I don't want to defile the stage!" she squeals as he pulls her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist. She's smiling though, so he knows it's cool.

He brings one hand up to cup her cheek and bend her head back so she'll at least make eye contact with him. "Do you remember when I sang 'Sweet Caroline' just because you wanted a guy who could do a solo?" he asks her.

"Yes." She says, and he can feel her breath on his face.

"Well, you still owe me." He grins.

She giggles and shakes her head. "You-"

He cuts her off by kissing her, knowing that if she really doesn't want him to, she'll push him away, or slap him, or a combination of the two, and then he'll respect it and leave her alone. But she doesn't. She holds his bicep with one hand, and the forearm of the hand that's holding her face.

He's forgotten how good of a kisser miss Rachel Berry is. He puts his other arm on her hip and sighs softly when she wraps her arms around his neck, opening her mouth a bit to deepen the kiss. Hot.

He slips his tongue between her lips and the little mewing noise shoots right down to his dick. He brushes his tongue against hers and this time, she moans and he wonders if she's getting wet.

Wait! He did not just wonder about the effect he was having on Rachel Berry's nether regions!

When she slips her tongue into his mouth, brushing against his bottom lip, he realizes that whether or not she's getting wet, he's getting hard. She is a damn good kisser. He slides his hands around to her ass, squeezing as he pulls their bodies closer together, and she sighs huskily, breaking their kiss. He places kisses down her jaw and neck and she's sighing and whimpering, and he's getting a ridiculous hard on listening to it.

"Stop making those noises." He breathes into her ear.

"Why?" she asks, sounding a little breathless.

"Because." He says before squeezing her ass and kissing her pulse point (making her whimper again.) "You're making me hard." He whispers.

He hears her suck in a breath and he smirks as he continues kissing her neck and collar bone. He wonders what she'd do if he gave her a hickey.

"We're even then." She whispers.

"What?"

"You're making me wet…so we're even." She says, a little breathlessly.

Holy. Fuck. He's making Rachel Berry wet.

"I want to feel." He says bravely, and she shudders at his boldness.

"I…We…I ca-"

"If you want me to, but don't want to say yes, just be quiet." He whispers.

And he finds the key to getting Rachel Berry to be quiet. She squeezes his shoulder for a split second and he wonders if she's as excited for him to touch her as he is.

He slides one hand around her hip, down her thigh, and then up her skirt. He pulls her panties down slightly before sliding his hand against her, and she's fucking _wet_.

"Damn, Rachel." He whispers, rubbing her up and down, making her groan and shake.

"Noah," she says breathlessly. "I need…down." She manages to say. "Floor."

He smirks. For some reason, it's an ego stroke that she needs to be on the ground or else she's going to fall. He pulls his hand out of her panties and then scoops her up bridal style.

"There's blankets over there." She says, pointing towards a dark corner of the stage. "I come here a lot."

And she's about to come in a different way, he thinks has he walks to where she's pointing and lays her on a heap of blankets. He lays on his side and starts kissing her neck again, sliding his hand up her thigh and then back beneath her skirt, loving the way she's moaning and sighing when he's barely touched her.

He pulls her panties down some more and begins rubbing her again, groaning at how wet she is. He vaguely wonders how she would feel around his cock, and even more so when he slips a finger inside of her and she's so fucking tight.

"Oh, Noah," she sighs, and he watches her face, even though he can only see half of it because of the light. She's got her bottom lip between her teeth and her brow is furrowed as she enjoys him slowly pumping a finger in and out of her.

"Mm, you're so tight." He sighs and it's all he can do not to rip his jeans off and fuck her senseless.

She whimpers when he says things like that, so he gathers that she also likes dirty talk. Fuck. Where has she been all his life?

"You like it when I say stuff like that?" he asks her, making sure his lips brush against her ear lobe.

She whimpers and nods. "Mmhm."

Finn is a fucking idiot.

He curls his finger inside her, making her gasp. "My dick is so hard for you right now." He groans, and he isn't saying that just to be dirty. He's saying it because it's true and all he wants to do right now is pull his jeans down, push her panties out of the way, and fuck her until she's screaming his name.

"I want…to touch you." She says, gently pushing his hand away.

Repeat: Finn is a fucking idiot.

She sits up slightly and he doesn't need to be told twice that she wants to jack him off. He lays down on the blankets and watches, getting harder by the second, as Rachel gets to her knees and unbuttons his jeans. She pulls them down to about mid-thigh and her eyes widen slightly when she sees the bulge in his boxers. He resists the urge to say 'Oh yeah, all man right here, baby.'

When she pulls his boxers down, he hisses slightly when the waist band slides across his dick. He leans his head back, closing his eyes and waiting.

He doesn't wait long.

She wraps her slender fingers around him her hand is moist and warm, and he wonders if he used her tongue or her…other fluids, but he doesn't care, because it feels fucking good.

"Mm, Rachel." He groans as she slowly pumps her fist up and down.

Clearly, this gives her confidence because she speeds up, squeezing him every so often, turning her hand at different angles. And it feels so fucking good.

He's picturing a million different scenarios right now. Rachel, with her legs spread wide on the stage, him pumping into her furiously. He pictures her sweet, singing lips wrapped around his cock. He pictures her on her hands and knees in the bed of his truck while he takes her from behind. He groans as he pictures that one clearly while she speeds up. His hands turn into fists in the blankets for a moment and he realizes that he doesn't want to be the only one coming if he does.

He opens his eyes and his happy to see that she's well within reach. She's sitting on her knees, her legs apart, and her eyes are practically glued to his cock as she pumps up and down. He smirks and slides his hand between her legs, making her jump slightly but as soon as she realizes what he's doing, she keeps going.

It's the hottest thing he's ever experienced. He slips a finger inside her, listening to her gasp. He adds another finger and it's so tight that he's surprised he doesn't blow his load.

He won't be able to leave here today without fucking her.

He sits up, grabbing her hips and pushing her down back to the blankets, hearing her gasp in surprise.

"Noah!" she says.

He begins kissing her neck again as he makes work of unbuttoning her blouse. He places kisses down her chest and in between her breasts, enjoying the way she's sighing and dragging her nails gently along his scalp. Once all her buttons are undone, he pushes the shirt out of the way and admires her black, silky bra. He rubs her breasts and he can feel her nipples hardened through it.

"Rachel." He groans. "You have like…five seconds to tell me not to rip your underwear off and screw you right here." He says, his breathing ragged.

"Don't rip them!" she objects before she pushes them of her hips and squirms out of them,

He wants to laugh and cry and thank God all at the same time.

Until he remembers he doesn't have a condom. "Fuck." He mutters.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"I don't have any protection." He says, cursing himself for being a fucking moron.

"It's okay, I'm on the pill." She nods, biting her bottom lip with a sexy smile on her face.

There is a God.

"Where have you been all my life?" he groans before kissing her again. She's tugging at his shirt and he gets the point. He's sexy as hell, any girl he's ever had sex with has wanted him to be shirtless during the horizontal tango.

He sits up long enough to practically rip the blue t-shirt off before he's kissing her again, and feeling her breasts through her bra.

"Noah, please," she breathes.

He doesn't need to be asked twice.

He slides his dick along her cunt just for some extra lubrication (and because it feels really fucking good) and then he slides inside of her, groaning loudly. She's so tight and hot and wet around him, and he doesn't have a condom and it feels so fucking good he's surprised he doesn't blow his load right there.

Normally, he'd be worried about coming, moreso than his partner, but he wants Rachel to enjoy every second of this.

He pumps in and out of her at a moderate pace. Not too fast, nor too slow. He wants to feel every inch of his cock disappearing inside of her cunt. Her finger nails dig into his bare shoulder blades and he's ninety percent sure she's going to leave marks, but he doesn't care.

"Noah," she whimpers. "Harder…faster…m-more!" she groans.

Fucking A.

She opens her legs wider as he starts pounding into her with no abandon. At this point, he's only going to slow down if she tells him to. Or if the theater starts falling down. No, maybe not even then.

"God, yes, Noah! Yes!" she cries, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He wonders if she ever screamed Finn's name like this, but realizes that that so shouldn't be his main thought at the moment. He holds her hips in place while he thrusts into her.

"I want you to come for me, Rachel," he groans, and her response is a combination of a moan and a gasp, and she nods.

When she pulls her bra down, revealing one of her perfect, perky breasts, he about loses it. He groans loudly as she pinches her nipple slightly, whimpering as a result. She's getting herself off with his help. This is confirmed when her other hand slides down her belly and her middle finger finds her clit and begins going in circles.

"Fuck, Rachel," he groans. He never knew how fucking hot she was. Finn's a fucking stupid ass.

He holds her hips still as he fucks her, harder and faster than he thought he could, and as she works the little bundle of nerves.

"How close are you, babe?" he asks, because he knows it won't be much longer before he's exploding inside of her. God. Inside of her. Literally.

"Mmm, baby, so close, so close." She moans.

He doesn't know why, but he likes it when she calls him baby.

"So…close…Oh! Oh! No-ah!" she screams, her nails digging into his shoulder almost painfully, her cunt throbbing around his dick as he has no choice but to moan her name while he unloads deep inside of her.

"Oh, fuck." He groans as he finishes the last of both their orgasms.

Rachel is still moaning softly, biting her bottom lip, when he slips out of her and lies on the blankets on his side, facing her.

"That was fucking hot." He whispers.

"Mmhm." She agrees with a nod, her eyes still closed as she enjoys that post orgasm euphoria.

"I never knew you were…so hot." He says, still a little breathless.

She laughs and nods. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Noah." She giggles.

"Am I any-"

"Much better than Finn." She nods before he can even finish the question. He laughs.

"Just let me know when you're up for round two." He says.

She sits up on her elbows and looks at him suddenly. "You can do that?" she asks, her eyes wide.

God, this poor girl.

"Yeah. And sometimes round three." He says, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Where have you been all my life?" she grins, repeating his question from earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

"I got you a grape slushie." He says proudly, offering her the large cup of slightly-frozen, purple goop.

She smiles slightly and takes it from him, pulling the straw out from behind his ear. "Thank you." She says with a nod.

He leans against the lockers next to hers as he glances up and down the hallway. He's surprised Finn and Quinn aren't making their grand entrance as the fucking golden couple again.

He hears Rachel sigh and this causes him to look down at her. She frowns up at him and his brow furrows. Wait, wasn't she just happy?

"What are we doing, Noah?" she asks.

"Um…standing in the hallway?" he says, unsure of why she doesn't know that herself.

"No." she chuckles slightly. "I mean you and I. What are we _doing_? We both got some pretty big news Friday, and then spent the weekend…doing it in my theater." She says in a hushed tone. "I'm not totally over Finn, and I know you're not totally over Quinn. So…what are we doing?" she asks.

He sighs. He hates these kind of talks, but Rachel makes him feel good. He likes that she likes being around him, and she doesn't insult him like Quinn does. He likes that she actually wants to have sex with him and doesn't try to pretend he's something he isn't.

"Listen." He says. "I like you, Rachel. And going by this weekend, I kinda think you dig me too." He likes the way she blushes when he says that. "So…I don't give a shit who's over who, or not over who. This is me, right now, wanting you." He says. "So you can…take it or leave it or whatever." He shrugs.

She smiles for a second and then stands on her tippy-toes to kiss him on the cheek. That's good, right?

"I like you too, Noah." She smiles. "So this is me, right now…wanting you too." She nods. He grins and leans down, kissing her on the lips. She tastes like lip gloss and grape slushie this time. It's a nice flavor.

When he brushes his tongue against her lips to deepen the kiss, she giggles and pushes him away gently. "We've got glee practice in less than a minute." She says, shutting her locker.

"I'll walk you." He says, offering her his hand. She grins, taking it and lacing their fingers together.

He doesn't know why he wants her so much all of a sudden, but he doesn't care. He likes the way she makes him feel, and as far as he's concerned, that's all that matters.

They walk into the choir room, hand in hand, and they feel everyone's eyes on them. Quinn and Finn are sitting in the back, his long arm wrapped around her shoulders and they both look like they're about to lay an egg.

"Are you guys starring on some teenage version of Wife Swap or something?" Kurt asks Puck, who just smiles as he and Rachel sit down. He puts his arm around her shoulder and she smiles at him, putting her hand on his knee.

"Where are the cameras?" Brittany asks. "Are they hidden?"

"Shh." Santana says, patting her knee softly.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, but he and Rachel are oblivious. He doesn't care what anyone in the glee club has to say, least of all Finn or Quinn.

"What the hell is going on here?" Quinn asks, stomping towards the front to face them.

"Oh, damn." Mercedes whispers.

"Yeah, dude, what the hell?" Finn says, glaring at Puck.

"Noah and I are simply enjoying each other's company." Rachel answers.

"Well, that didn't take very long." Quinn scoffs.

"Yeah, you mean how like you and Finn took time?" Puck asks.

"That's different." She says at once.

"Bullshit." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, who's ready to rumble?" Mr. Schu's voice says as he walks in.

"Oh, we're gonna rumble." Quinn says, glaring at Rachel like she wants to slit her throat.

"I don't understand what you're so upset about." Rachel says. "Did you just expect us to wallow in self-pity and heartbreak for months? Does it bother you that we moved on quicker than you anticipated?" she asks, standing up and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um…what did I miss?" Mr. Schu asks.

"Quinn and Finn can dish it, but they can't take it." Puck answers, standing up as well.

"Um…okay…well, how about everyone just take a-"

"Hold on, Mr. Schuester!" Quinn snaps, holding up a finger. She turns back to Rachel. "You know you're a rebound, right? And the second he gets some from you, he'll bounce. He practically said so himself." She says, her chin in the air.

Puck smirks knowingly.

"Well, then I suppose he should have 'bounced' on Friday." Rachel shrugs.

All heads in the room snap to her. "It looks like glee club has another scandal…" Kurt whispers.

"No way." Santana says.

Even Puck is shocked that Rachel told them.

"Wait…you guys…" Finn starts, as if he's afraid to say it out loud.

"Yeah, we did. And yeah, I was better than you." Puck smirks.

"Why do you guys care so much anyway?" Rachel asks. "You dumped me." She says to Finn. "I can do what I want with who I want, and it's none of your concern."

"Ditto." Puck says to Quinn.

"Okay, guys, I think that's enough." Mr. Schu says.

"I hope you know that if I wanted him, he'd be mine in a heart beat." Quinn whispers.

"Noted." Rachel whispers, her eyes narrowing.

They stare each other down for a moment before Quinn turns to Mr. Schuester. "Finn and I aren't practicing today." She says.

"We're not?" Finn asks. Quinn rolls her eyes and grabs his wrist, stomping out the choir room with him in tow.

"Wow…okay then…um…" Mr. Schu says, looking around awkwardly.

"I vote we cancel practice today, Mr. Schuester." Kurt says, standing up. "I mean, do you honestly think anybody is going to pay attention when you talk after what just happened?" he asks.

"I agree." Tina says as she stands up and moves to push Artie out. "I have a doctor's appointment in ten minutes anyways." She shrugs.

Mr. Schuester stands there for a second before his shoulders sag. "I…guess. Um…be here tomorrow. Three thirty." He shrugs. "Even if there is another…scandalous blow out like today…Are you guys okay?" he says to Puck and Rachel as the others begin to file out.

Rachel nods. "Yes." She says.

"See you later, Mr. Schu." Puck grins, wrapping an arm around Rachel's waist as they walk out of the choir room.

Once they are outside the school doors, Puck looks down at Rachel, and she doesn't look happy. He frowns and stops walking. "What's wrong?"

"Are you with me just to spite Quinn?" she asks him.

"No. I'm with you because…you don't make me feel stupid. And you're sexy as hell, Rachel, and it just feels…right, or whatever." He shrugs. "I like the way I feel when I'm around you." He says, reaching up to brush a lock of hair away from her face.

Rachel smiles, not being able to help it. "I-" but before she can speak, a large rain droplet plops down onto her nose.

They both look up just as the Ohio sky opens up and it begins to pour. Rachel squeals and takes off for his truck and he laughs, running after her. Little does she know that he has the keys.

When he catches up with her, she's yanking on the passenger side door like there's gold on the other side. He can only laugh as she turns around, the rain soaking her hair.

"Noah!" she screams.

"What?" he shouts over the pouring rain. It's then that he notices she's wearing a white blouse, and he can tell that she's cold. He licks his lips and she glances down at herself before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're a pervert!" she shouts at him, and he can see her blushing. "Now, o-" but before she can finish, her picks her up and kisses her, holding her against the truck with his arms around her waist.

He's not really sure why, but making out with her against his truck while they're both soaking wet makes him hard almost instantly. He grinds against her and he's not sure if she moans because the rain around them is so loud, but after he does it a second time, she pulls away.

"We can't do this here!" she gasps.

"My mom's home." He groans unhappily.

"My dads aren't." she grins.

He can't unlock his truck and get her in it fast enough.

He's hard as fuck, and it doesn't help that her blouse is soaked through and he can see the outline of the light blue bra she has on underneath it. Or that her blue plaid skirt (which is short to begin with) has ridden up some and he can see more of her thigh. God. When did Rachel Berry turn into such a turn on?

If it wasn't for her yelling at him every time he hit forty, he'd have gone sixty down the streets of Lima to get to her house. It seems like forever when they finally get there and he throws the truck into park and jumps out. He's around to her side before she can get out and he grabs her hips, pulling her close to him and kissing her again. She wraps her legs around his hips and he picks her up, taking a few steps back before blindly shutting the truck door.

He carries her that way all the way to her front door, pushing her up against it and grinding against her, and this time, he knows that she moans. He'd fuck her right here if she let him, but he highly doubts that's going to happen.

She pulls her lips away from his. "Door! Key! Plant!" she gasps, pointing to a potted plant on the stoop.

He puts her down and bends over, shoving the plant out of the way to get the spare key. He pushes himself against her again, kissing her and holding her lower half against his as he shoves the key in the door knob and turns it, thanking God that it's not one of those stupid fucking doors where you have to turn the key just right. It opens and they stumble into her house, still attached at the hips.

He looks up at her stairs and realizes that that's where her bedroom is. Fuck that.

He kisses her again and uses their bodies to shut the door, grinding against her again. He _will_ fuck her here. It would take too damn long to get upstairs.

"Oh, Noah," she sighs. He groans in response, lifting her up so that her legs are wrapped around him. She yanks on his shirt impatiently and he leans back, supporting her with his lower half as he pulls it off. It's soaking wet because of the rain, and it falls heavily to the hardwood floor.

He leans close to her again, feeling her breasts through her wet shirt, listening to her groan. He needs to feel her against him. Now. And these buttons are taking way too damn long. He grabs the shirt and yanks it open, and they both hear buttons scatter across the floor, but he's too distracted by the sight of her wet bra doing very little to hide her hardened nipples.

"Noah!" she scolds, but when his lips and tongue start attacking her wet skin, she couldn't care less about a stupid white blouse. "Mm, Noah," she groans, her tune changing immensely.

Why do people wear clothes? Everything would be so much easier if they were already totally naked! He reaches between them and somehow manages to unbutton and unzip his jeans with one hand. He steps on each leg in turn, pulling them down to his ankles.

This time, he grinds against her and they both gasp loudly. There's just something about feeling her panties soaked through that nearly gets him off right on the spot.

"Noah, please!" she groans. "I need you!"

He pulls his boxers down as far as they need to go for his dick to escape, and he doesn't even take the time to pull her panties all the way off. He pushes them out of the way and slides into her, uttering a stream of curses as he does so. She groans into his shoulder and he knows that there is no room for teasing. He's been too hard for too long to tease her at this point.

He puts his hands underneath her ass and fucks her as fast as he can against her front door, getting closer and closer to climax with every thrust.

"God, Rachel," he groans. "You feel so fucking good. So hot, so fucking wet," he groans, knowing that she gets off when he talks to her like that.

She whimpers and he feels her teeth graze his shoulder, like she knows he likes. They'd just spent the weekend fucking in the theater, so he's pretty sure that he knows every single one of her weak spots, just like she's pretty sure she knows all of his.

Like when she runs her finger nails over his scalp and through his mohawk, he groans and his eyes close. Or like when he sucks on the sensitive flesh right behind her ear lobe, she about comes unglued.

"Yes, Noah, oh God, so close!" she whimpers in his ear and he groans. He loves hearing his name leave her lips like that, even if she does call him Noah. He holds her tighter and fucks her harder, listening to her gasp.

"Come for me, Rachel." He groans. Her response is a breathy whimper. "Let me feel you tighten up, baby," he orders, and he knows that's the ticket when her nails dig into his shoulder blades and she swears, which Rachel Berry never does.

"Fuck!" she cries, her head tilting back against the door as her back arches into him. He groans as he feels her walls tightening around his dick and he comes too, hard and fast deep inside her.

He's spent, and can't hold his weight anymore, so he slowly slides them to the floor and lays down, her straddling his hips with his dick still inside her. She lays down, resting her head on his shoulder as they both pant, trying to get their breathing back to normal.

"You swore." He smirks.

"Shut up." She says, but she's smiling. He turns towards her and kisses her forehead, which is damp from sweat and the fact that her hair is still soaking wet.

"I could go for a warm bath." She says after a few minutes.

"When are your dads getting home?" he asks.

She smiles. "Not until very late tonight." She answers.

"Do I even have to ask?" he smirks.

She sits up, still straddling him, and she grazes her nails over his chest before she stands and steps away from him. He notices that she's still almost fully clothed, apart from her ripped shirt. He stands and pulls his boxers up as he does so, but he kicks his jeans off the rest of the way.

She smiles at him and grabs his hand, leading him up the stairs. They don't get up three steps before he grabs her and scoops her up bridal style, making her squeal in surprise. "Where's your bathroom?" he asks with a grin.

She giggles. "Top of the stairs, to the right. First door on the left." She grins.

He grins back and walks up the rest of the stairs, intent on having hot, wet, bath tub sex with one very sexy Rachel Berry.


End file.
